¿Poema para San Valentín?
by Uchi133
Summary: ¿Chocolates, un ramo, una carta... o un poema? ¿Qué decidirá Ritsu para expresar su amor?  MicrOne-shot.


¡Iei! ¡Hola a todo el mundo! (Después de unos cuantos meses xD) Hoy, en san valentín, tenía preparado un One-shot, pero por culpa de mis estudios no tuve tiempo para acabarlo -_-". Asi que hice algo sencillo... ¡Un poema! Asi que sin mas dilación aquí os lo dejo (Al final os comentaré unas cosillas jijiji). ¡Ah si! ¡Muchas gracias por las reviews de mi otro fic, me han animado a seguir escribiendo alguna que otra historia! :3

**K-ON NO ME PERTENECE NI ME PERTENECERA (UNICAMENTE EL POEMA)**

Hoy es un día especial, ¡Hoy es San Valentín! ¡Tengo que declararme! -Decía una joven de ojos del color de la miel y pelo amarronzado.

Era14 de Febrero, como decía la joven llamada Ritsu, es el día de los enamorados, y ella no era menos. Desde hace mucho tiempo estuvo enamorada de su amiga, y tenía el presentimiento de que ella también sentía lo mismo. Ritsu no recordaba el momento en que todo eso surgió, quizás comenzó cuando dejo de verla como una amiga, fijándose en sus partes del cuerpo, en su hermosura, en su forma de ser, en su todo. Sin embargo, nunca encontró el momento apropiado para expresar sus sentimientos, siempre hubo algo que le impedía decirlo, o que temía al rechazo. Pero eso no podía seguir así, ¡Tenía que decírselo ya o estallaría ante tanto sentimiento oprimido! así que...

-¿Qué rayos puedo hacer para contarle mis sentimientos? ¿Algo de chocolate? ¿Un ramo de flores? ¡Bahh, eso es muy sencillo! ¡Necesito algo que saque mis dotes! - Decía para si misma en voz baja.

-¡YA SÉ! ¡HARÉ UN POEMA! -Gritó repentinamente.

-¡TAINAKA-SAN! ¡Me alegro que quieras hacer un poema! ¡Pero no es el momento! -Le regañó la profesora, pues estaba en plena clase de Literatura Japonesa- ¡Castigada! ¡Vaya al pasillo! -Le remató Sawako-sensei.

-¿¡Qué! Ains... si si... lo siento...-dijo resentida mientras sus compañeras se reían ante tal espectáculo. Dirigiéndose a la entrada para pasar al pasillo, una pequeña notita fue introducida en su bolsillo. Era de Mio

- ¿Humm? ¿Qué querrá Mio-chan? -Pensó para si misma.

Cuando ya estaba en el pasillo quitó el papelito y pudo leer "Te espero detrás del instituto despues de las clases, necesito hablar contigo"

- Mmm, bueno, ¡Aprovecharé ese momento para recitarle el poema! Aunque... antes tengo que escribirlo... jee – Pensó para si misma con vaguedad, aunque rápidamente se recuperó y quitó de su bolsillo una libreta pequeñita junto con un lápiz.

-Veamos... Creo que será mejor que empiece desde el inicio de los tiempos... "¡Oh... amada mía... desde los tiempos de los dinosaurios..." Espera... eso de dinosaurios... parece que la esté llamando vieja... ains... no -Pensó mientras arrancaba la hoja donde tenía escrito eso...

Y así estuvo durante la hora de castigo y parte de la mañana, pensando en el poema, para ello, intentó evitar todo contacto con Mio... no quería que la descubriera antes de tiempo...

* * *

><p>La hora del encuentro ya había llegado, y ambas, Mio y Ritsu, se encontraban una enfrente de la otra junto con una puesta de sol que emitía un aura "romántica", un aura confortable...<p>

-Ritsu... yo... hay algo que... -Decía Mio entrecortada, como si estuviera nerviosa de algo.

-¿Mmm? Mio, tranquila, te veo nerviosa -Le sonrió- así que... ¡Ejem! Te voy a leer... una cosilla para... intentar relajarte -decía, ahora, una Ritsu nerviosa, pero no se podía permitir estarlo en esos momentos ¡Era su declaración!, así que suspiró y quitó un papel.

-Allá voy... que sea lo que Dios quiera... -pensó para si misma y cerrando sus ojos, comenzó a leer el poema.

[Nota: Bueno, en el poema para dividir las estrofas tuve que usar barras, ya que no sé por que, no me reconocía las diferentes estrofas y me lo ponía todo seguido D:)

"Por favor... escucha esta canción...

que guardo en mi corazón...

* * *

><p>¿El inicio? Lo perdí...<p>

¿Su olvido? No lo permití...

La melodía de esto...

¿Por qué la sentí?

* * *

><p>Destino, lazo rojo,<p>

unión... ¿Dolor?

No... es Amor.

* * *

><p>Tiempo pasó<p>

pero mi amor

más grande y fuerte

se transformó.

* * *

><p>El tiempo pasa<p>

y aquí sigue,

sin límite.

* * *

><p>La canción no para,<p>

no frena,

no decelera.

Esta melodía continuará.

* * *

><p>Mi batería y tu bajo,<p>

juntos por siempre,

entrelazando lazos,

construyendo el puente

de mi pasión por ti.

* * *

><p>Te pido que no me abandones,<p>

ni que te desmorones.

Si no soy aceptada,

cumpliré tus ilusiones

derrotaré tus temores

Pero suplico que no me abandones.

* * *

><p>Pues, la ansiada pregunta es:<p>

Dulce Mio Akiyama,

quien tú presencia me hace ser...

¿Aceptas ser mi eterna Amada?"

* * *

><p>Tras leer esa declaración de amor en toda orden, hubo un gran silencio. Ritsu, inmediatamente le dió la espalda a Mio...<p>

- "Maldita sea... creo que me salió demasiado cursi... o en su defecto no expresé lo que quería decir" -pensó Ritsu mientras se rascaba la espalda ante tanta cursilería- "Esto no es propio de mi..." -añadió, pensándolo, mientras hacía una mueca triste pero graciosa.

De repente, unas risillas entrecortadas se escucharon que poco a poco fueron connotándose en un tono más alto. Era Mio... parece ser que dicha declaración le resulto "graciosa".

-¡Mooooh! ¡Mioo, no te rías! ¡Se que ha sido demasiado cursi el poema o quizás no entendieras nada! ¡Pero lo hice de corazón! -Dijo mientras se giró para ver como Mio sonreía entre risitas y ponía un puchero.

- Jejeje, en fin... Si. -dijo con una sonrisa Mio-

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Era demasiado cursi o malo! ¡Debería haber usado la idea del dinosaurio y el tiempo! ¡Seguro que con eso mi declaración sería exitosa y menos cursi! -Dijo entre lloriqueos y se rascaba la espalda.

-Ritsu... idiota... no me refería a eso... -decía Mio mientras se aproximaba a Ritsu, pero esta no se dió cuenta de su aproximación.

-¡Entonces...! ¡Si! ¡Quizás si hubiera usado eso...! -Pero no pudo continuar, alguien le había abrazado...

-¿M-mio? -Preguntó sorprendida Ritsu.

-Es un si, MI tonta... entendí lo que querías expresarme, quizás no fue demasiado bueno, pero.. ¿Qué más da? Lo hiciste con todos tus esfuerzos y sentimientos...Por lo que... me ha gustado -Afirmó Mio, mientras se acurrucaba en el cuello de Ritsu, para que ella no viera cuan ruborizada estaba, porque, la verdad, fue un acto valiente el abrazar a su amada, siendo tan tímida Mio.

- "M-me ha aceptado... ¡Me ha aceptado!" - Pensó Ritsu, mientras correspondía el abrazo con mucha fuerza.

-R-ritsu... que me dejas sin aire... -gimoteaba Mio intentando aflojar el abrazo.

-¡Soy muy feliz Mio! ¡Muy feliz! ¡Llevaba tiempo esperando poder contarte lo que siento! - decía muy alegremente sin aflojar el abrazo.

-¡Ah...! ¡Es cierto...! ¿Qué era lo que querías de mi? Ya que fuiste tú la que me dijo de venir -preguntó Ritsu muy curiosa, a la vez que dejo de abrazarla para que pudiera hablar con "aire".

Mio, cuando fue soltada de tal abrazo, inspiró algo de aire y quitó algo de su mochila ( la cual estaba apoyada antes contra la pared). Al parecer era un paquete de color amarillo con una cinta de color marrón.

- E-es para ti Ritsu... -Dijo Mio ofreciéndole dicho paquete.

-¿N-no me digas que...? - Ritsu cogió el paquete y lo abrió. En su interior había unas cuantas chocolatinas que ponían "Te quiero".

-¡GUAU! ¡Genial Mio-chan! -Dijo exaltada Ritsu por la emoción de haber recibido su primer chocolate de amor verdadero. Y asi probó una de esas deliciosas chocolatinas -¡Riquísimo! ¡Son tan dulces como tú Mio! -Dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras haber comido unas cuantas chocolatinas, Ritsu se aproximó a Mio... y sosteniendola por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo...

-Mio... te amo -le susurro al oído...

-Yo también... t-te am- Pero no pudo acabar la frase Mio. Unos labios con un aroma a chocolate se lo impidieron.

Esos labios se encontraron y se mantuvieron apasionadamente tras una hermosa puesta de sol, dejando a la feliz pareja bajo el ocaso del sol y tiñendo dicho beso de un ambiente de tarde de invierno... frío... pero para ellas caliente... pues sus corazones latían con fuerza. Es un amor correspondido y duradero en un 14 de Febrero... día de los enamorados...

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Primero... ¡Lo siento! ¡Me salió muy muy muy corto! TwT Pero no tuve casi nada de tiempo, ya que... ando haciendo un One-shot(el cual tengo previsto publicar por aquí sobre el 5 de Marzo o en esa semana) y con los exámenes pues como que no tuve time TwT. Y sobre el poema... quizás sea algo cutre, pero lo hice lo mejor que pude.<p>

En fin, con este corto Fic aporto una moraleja: Si de verdad amas a alguien, no esperes, díselo y a tu mejor manera, pues si esperas a que suceda algo... podrías perder a esa persona... (si, esto suena a hechos reales, y si, está basado en experiencias propias).

Finalmente, comento que despues del one-shot que publicaré sobre el 5 de Marzo, tengo un fic en mente, el cual va a ser MUUUUY larguillo (o eso intentaré) y estoy haciendo bocetos (si, dibujo, posiblemente dibuje mal, pero algo sé hacer xD). Ya tengo algunos bocetos hechos, asi que subiré solo uno a mi perfil (y a mi Facebook, el cual diré cual es en mi perfil) ¡Así que vayan a visitarlo por si tienen curiosidad! Owo.

¡Saludos a todos!


End file.
